The Sacred Books
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: Ao salvar Milo das garras da morte, Camus acaba por comprometer a sua alma. A missão de Milo é juntar todos os diferentes povos e acabar com a maldição lançada sobre todos eles, para poder resgatar Camus. YAOI LEMON *vários casais* Presente para Yary-chan
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:** Saint Seiya

**Autora: **Kiara Salkys

**Casais: **Milo x Camus/ MdM x Afrodite/ Shaka x Mu/ Dohko x Shion/ Saga x Kanon/ Hyoga x Shun/ Ikki x Shiryu/...

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, como tal todos os direitos do anime e das personagens pertencem a Massami Kurumada e Toei. Se fosse meu o "Saint" só estaria no titulo se fosse ironia. E a história não seria centrada no Seiya!

* * *

_Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para __**Piscis no Yary**__, q fez chantagem comigo para conseguir essa fic! Mesmo assim, eu a fiz com muito carinho e tenho de admitir q viciei em Saint Seiya.XD_

**Dedicatória:** Para **Piscis no Yary**, obviamente. Mas gostaria de deixar um agradecimento especial a _**Áries sin**_, q me explicou o anime e conseguiu q eu percebesse a personagem do Saga e a sua história com o Aiolos. Também a _**Soya**_ q me ajudou a fazer um apontamento sobre as características físicas de cada personagem numa aula de Matemática. Se não fosse ela eu continuaria a insistir que o Milo tinha olhos verdes...

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Os Livros Sagrados**

**O Descendente das Trevas e o Filho da Lua**

Capitulo 1

* * *

Milo piorava a cada dia que passava. Vítima de uma doença desconhecida que estava a se espalhar pela aldeia, Milo encontrava-se inconsciente, deitado numa cama de casal, a gemer ocasionalmente ou a murmurar coisas sem sentido devido aos delírios provocados pela febre alta.

A pele, que sempre fora morena pelas longas horas exposta ao sol, adquiriu um tom pálido. Os longos cabelos azuis-arroxeados estavam espalhados pelos lençóis, cacheados, brilhantes e penteados. Os lábios, habitualmente vermelhos–cereja, estavam agora sem cor e ressequidos. O corpo estava mais magro e tinha uma ligadura, manchada de sangue, em volta do braço direito, onde se tinha aberto um corte, na esperança de que uma sangria cura-se o mal que possuía o rapaz e mais meia parte da aldeia.

A porta do pequeno e simples quarto é aberta. Por ele entra um rapaz de cabelos longos e lisos verde-petróleo e olhos azuis escuros, tentando equilibrar duas bacias de água, um frasco de desinfectante e um molho de toalhas e panos.

Camus larga as coisas na pequena cómoda que está perto da cama e com movimentos mecânicos ajoelha-se no chão, molha um pano pequeno na bacia de água fria e coloca na testa de Milo. Seguidamente molha a toalha na bacia de água quente e, afastando o lençol, começa a lavar cuidadosamente Milo, tentando evitar reparar como o corpo dele está magro e com aspecto doente. No final do banho, Camus retira a ligadura do braço do outro, ficando aliviado ao ver que o corte está a começar a cicatrizar. Molha uma nova toalha com o desinfectante e passa na ferida com cuidado. Voltando, depois, a enrolar um pano limpo em volta do braço. Volta a cobrir Milo com o lençol, retira do fundo do armário um cobertor e aconchega Milo, para que se sentia mas quente durante a noite. O rapaz de cabelos arroxeados sempre fora friorento e Camus desejava deixar Milo o mais confortável que conseguisse.

De cima da cómoda pega uma escova arredondada e começa a tratar dos longos cabelos azuis. Espalha-os á volta do corpo de Milo, sobre os travesseiros e lençóis, reparando em como estão mais compridos, passando dos cotovelos. Não tinha coragem de cortá-los. Somente aparava uma pouco as mechas fofas da franja, para evitar que cobrissem os olhos de Milo. Quando acha que os fios estão macios o suficiente, dá por satisfeita a tarefa.

Senta na beira da cama e acaricia o rosto de Milo com ternura. Os seus dedos contornando as linhas do rosto e nariz. A sua pele, naturalmente pálida, está quase do mesmo tom que a de Milo, de tão pálido ele se encontrar. Os lindos olhos azuis escuros ficam marejados e repletos de tristeza e cansaço. As marcas negras que os rodeiam mostram as noites mal dormidas.

Não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas, Camus deixa-as escorrer pelas faces. Quando está perto de Hyoga tem de parecer forte, para dar apoio ao primo mais novo. Mas nos momentos em que está sozinho não consegue aguentar a farsa. Deita na cama e encosta a cabeça no ombro de Milo, passa um braço pela cintura fina e fecha os olhos. Recorda as várias ocasiões, antes de Milo adoecer, em que os dois ficavam assim depois de passarem a noite juntos. Das muitas vezes em que Milo adormecia primeiro e que Camus ficava observando o rosto pacifico do outro, a sua face parecendo a de um anjo travesso. O rapaz de cabelos verde-petróleo gostava de contemplar o sorriso com que Milo ficava nessas noites. Gostava de saber que ele era o motivo desse sorriso. Fazia-o sentir-se querido e amado. Com uma sensação gostosa e quente no seu interior.

Agora as coisas eram diferentes, Milo não tinha o seu habitual sorriso no rosto, ou expressão calma e tranquila. O seu rosto estava muitas vezes com uma expressão sofrida, de quem sente dor. Tantas vezes Camus acordava durante a noite com os gemidos e, ocasionalmente, gritos de Milo, que delirava. Sentia-se desesperado por nada poder fazer para aliviar a dor da pessoa que ele mais amava.

Levanta a cabeça e beija a bochecha de Milo, sentindo-a quente, pela febre que não quer passar. Pega o pano sobre a testa de Milo e volta a mergulhá-lo na água fria, retira o excesso de água e ajusta-o de novo na testa quente.

Mesmo sabendo que o risco de contágio é elevado, Camus não resiste. Com delicadeza beija os lábios de Milo, numa caricia suave e saudosa. Mais lágrimas escorrem dos seus olhos.

"_Porquê Milo? Porque não acordas...? Eu sinto tanto a tua falta... Não aguento muito mais... Não posso... nem quero seguir em frente sem ti... "_

Os pensamentos incoerentes de Camus são interrompidos pela porta que é novamente aberta.

- Hyoga! Eu já disse para não vires aqui! – Só se vira para a porta quando consegue travar as lágrimas, esperando que o garoto loiro não repare nos olhos inchados e avermelhados.

- Mas eu vim te chamar para o jantar... E não devias ficar tanto tempo aqui trancado, quando não me deixas sequer aproximar da porta.

- Eu já passei bastante tempo ao lado de Milo, se era para ficar doente já tinha ficado. É pouco provável que apanhe a febre agora. Mas não vou arriscar contigo.

Ignorando os protestos do primo, Camus arrasta-o para fora do quarto, após lançar um ultimo olhar ao amante. Dirige-se para a cozinha a fim de jantarem. Serve a comida, sentindo o habitual nó na garganta ao notar o lugar de Milo vazio.

- Quando é que o Milo melhora? - A pergunta queima á muito tempo na língua de Hyoga.

- Não sei Hyoga... não sei. Mas eu acho que será em breve.

Hyoga pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e voltou a atenção para o guisado.

"_Nem que eu tenha de fazer algo para que isso aconteça" _

Porque Camus fará o que for necessário para ter Milo nos seus braços novamente. Para o ver sorrir. Para o ouvir gargalhar. Para dizer que o ama e para poder responder que o ama também. Para fazer amor com ele. Sentir a doce entrega de Milo e entregar-se a ele com igual intensidade.

Não podia deixá-lo morrer, como tantos outros já morreram da mesma doença, sem fazer nada. Assistindo ao desfilar definitivo daquele ser cheio de vida.

Nem que tenha de dar a sua vida em troca.

* * *

**Continua... **

**Importante:** A história acontece durante a Idade Média, como tal, sem electricidade e hospital. Pelo contrário, existem Elfos, Dragões e todos aqueles seres estranhos. Pelo menos na minha mente insana.

**N/A:** Só para constatar, é a minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya... sejam simpáticos e deixem uma review a dizer o q acham, tá?

O título está confuso? Originalmente, "O Descendente das Trevas e o Filho da Lua" era o título mas estava muito grande, daí "Os Livros Sagrados". Considerei, então, um título e um subtítulo.

Sim, eu sou complicada!

Yary-chan perdoa-me o atraso!!!!! Eu não consegui acabar antes!

Boa Páscoa!

**Aiomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime:** Saint Seiya

**Autora: **Kiara Salkys

**Casais: **Milo x Camus/ MdM x Afrodite/ Shaka x Mu/ Dohko x Shion/ Saga x Kanon/ Hyoga x Shun/ Ikki x Shiryu/...

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, como tal todos os direitos do anime e das personagens pertencem a Massami Kurumada e Toei. Se fosse meu o Seiya não existiria e o anime não poderia ser passado em horário nobre.

* * *

_Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para __**Piscis no Yary**__, q fez chantagem comigo para conseguir essa fic! Mesmo assim, eu a fiz com muito carinho e tenho de admitir q viciei em Saint Seiya.XD_

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Os Livros Sagrados**

**O Descendente das Trevas e o Filho da Lua**

Capitulo 2

* * *

A pequena aldeia de Vale Harde estava de luto. Mais vítimas da epidemia não tinham resistido e acabaram por falecer durante a noite e madrugada. Um senhor de quarenta anos, o seu único filho e uma menina de cinco anos acabados de completar.

Camus notou a agitação nas casas vizinhas pela madrugada e, logo percebeu o motivo, ao ver sair de uma casa da rua em frente, um corpo embrulhado num lençol creme. A imagem fez com que uma enorme angustia se lhe instalasse no peito, principalmente ao notar o tamanho reduzido do corpo. Ainda devia ser uma criança. Conhecendo a família que habitava aquela casa, supôs que era a filha mais nova do casal. Desviou os olhos da janela, voltando-se a concentrar na panela que tinha ao lume, onde fervia folhas e sementes de eucaliptos. Milo estava com dificuldade em respirar e Camus tinha passado a noite em claro numa tentativa de preparar infusões que pudessem auxiliar uma respiração mais suave.

Já tinha também preparado algo para Hyoga comer, quando chegasse a casa. Depois de saber que Milo não tinha uma simples gripe como pensou inicialmente, mandou Hyoga ir viver na casa de Aiolia enquanto o mesmo estava fora. O loiro só vinha a casa pelas horas das refeições, já que era um verdadeiro perigo na cozinha. Procurava manter o primo a salvo de também cair doente. Durante o dia Hyoga trabalhava nos terrenos herdados pela família de Milo e cuidava dos animais e, sendo o único a fazê-lo, acabava por ser um trabalho muito cansativo. Camus sentia-se culpado por não o ajudar, mas o estado do namorado requeria toda a sua atenção. Apesar do aquariano mais jovem possuir dezasseis anos, considerada a idade adulta, para Camus ele continuaria a ser o pequeno e frágil garoto, que foi viver com a sua família após a morte da mãe.

Natasha era a irmã mais nova da mãe de Camus, ambas loiras, de olhos azuis e aparência delicada. Muito parecidas fisicamente, sendo muitas vezes confundidas como gémeas, sendo Camille apenas um ano mais velha que a irmã. Mas em termos de personalidade eram muito diferentes. Natasha sempre foi muito emotiva, impulsiva e apaixonada, enquanto a irmã era mais calma e ponderada.

Assim aos catorze anos, Natasha fugiu de casa com o seu amor de adolescência: um rapaz mais velho, com aparência agradável e vindo das Terras Geladas do Norte, para onde a levou. Casaram e tiveram um filho, Hyoga, que infelizmente acabou por crescer sem recordações do pai. Igor Yukida fora morto durante a guerra ao defender os seus territórios dos povos bárbaros, quando Hyoga tinha um ano de idade. Natasha ficou em depressão com a notícia, mas lutou contra tudo pelo bem do filho. Mas nunca chegou a superar totalmente a perda.

Todos os anos, atravessava o mar gelado de barco para ir ao local onde o seu marido perdera a vida, prestar homenagem, deixando o filho aos cuidados de uma vizinha. No sétimo ano, uma terrível tempestade fez o frágil e rústico barco afundar e tirar a sua vida, deixando Hyoga sozinho. Ao saber do que acontecera á sua irmã, Camille, já casada e com um filho também, viajou ás Terras Geladas para ir buscar o sobrinho, acolhendo-o sob os seus cuidados.

Camus viu o loiro como um irmão mais novo e desenvolveu um grande instinto protector para com ele. As diferenças físicas eram notórias. Camus herdara a cor dos cabelos e os olhos azuis escuros do pai; a pele pálida e a estrutura óssea da mãe, dando-lhe um aspecto frágil e aristocrático. Enquanto Hyoga tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros e o tom de azul dos olhos da mãe, já a sua pele, era dourada como a do pai. Mesmo assim, as pessoas ao verem a família junta sempre julgavam de eram dois irmãos, um parecido com o pai e o outro com a mãe, dada a grande semelhança entre Natasha e Camille.

Ao principio o mais jovem teve dificuldades em integrar-se e conviver com os tios e o primo, mas com o tempo foi baixando os muros que tinha erguido ao seu redor, qual muralha protectora e aceite a sua nova família.

Irónico pensar que alguns anos depois voltou a perder aqueles que aprendeu a amar e respeitar como progenitores, ficando Camus encarregue de cuidar dos dois, tal como prometeu á sua mãe nos últimos momentos de vida desta. E ele tinha a certeza que se não fosse por Milo, ele teria perdido o primo ao afundar-se na própria tristeza e solidão.

A dor que ainda sentia ao se lembrar da perda dos pais, fazia-o ter a certeza que não suportaria perder o amado também. Vê-lo cada vez mais pálido e fraco com a falta de alimentação devido ao seu constante estado de inconsciência, piorando a cada dia, as suas energias cada vez mais baixas e com dificuldade em respirar era assustador para Camus, que sempre teria a imagem do alegre e espontâneo rapaz gravadas na memória e no coração.

O amor pode levar uma pessoa a cometer as maiores loucuras e o desespero a fazer com que nos deixemos levar nos maiores disparates. Unindo os dois, Camus tinha decidido usar a sua ultima esperança. Apesar de arriscado e sem saber exactamente o que poderia acontecer depois, escolheu esquecer a lógica e a precaução e deixar-se levar pelas emoções, que sempre tinha sido ensinado a reprimir.

Agora, Milo e Hyoga eram tudo o que Camus tinha de mais precioso na vida. E não estava disposto a perder nenhum dos dois. Baseando-se pelos estágios da doença que as outras vítimas apresentaram, Camus sabia que Milo não passaria outra noite como essa.

Primeiro era o cansaço que se apoderava da pessoa, ao ponto que até se manter de pé era uma tarefa difícil. Seguidamente vinha a falta de apetite, a sede constante e as dores de cabeça. Então, a febre alta fazia-se presente e passado pouco tempo caía-se na inconsciência. Depois era a dificuldade em respirar e, em alguns casos, o nariz, boca e olhos começavam a sangrar. Chegando a esse estado, já não havia esperanças de melhoras.

Camus tirou o preparado do lume, dando-se por satisfeito com o resultado, dirigindo-se ao quarto. Estava na altura de deixar a inocência de lado e encarar os factos. Milo não iria acordar do nada e sorrir para ele, a menos de desse uma ajuda.

Sentiu um leve cheiro a hortelã, da infusão que tinha preparado antes, ao abrir a porta. Coloca a panela na cómoda e deixa que o forte cheiro se espalhe pelo ambiente. Senta-se no seu local habitual na cama e passa a acariciar as bochechas de Milo. A sua própria aparência não esta muito melhor que a do rapaz deitado, as olheiras cada vez mais negras e profundas. Pega na escova de cabelo e passa-a nas mechas cacheadas, apesar destas estarem completamente desembaraçadas. Sempre tivera um enorme fascínio pelo cabelo de Milo... bom, ele era fascinado por Milo, isso sim! Era tão fácil se apaixonar por Milo... era uma pessoa carismática e única. Era amado com um filho por todos os da aldeia e devia ser por isso que não iam muito com a cara do aquariano. Apesar de não saberem o conteúdo exacto da relação que mantinham, achavam que ele não era bom o suficiente para ser amigo de Milo, quanto mais amante.

No princípio, nunca passou pela cabeça se envolver com o escorpiano insano, mas foi algo que não conseguiu evitar. Ambos tinham um forte magnetismo que fez surgir uma grande atracção entre eles, impossibilitando-os de resistir e tornando a relação deles muito intensa.

Do nada, Camus sente muita raiva de si mesmo. Tinha certeza que se fosse ele na situação de Milo, o namorado já tinha feito tudo o que podia para o tirar daquele sofrimento.

Levanta-se e vai até ao fundo do quarto, ajoelhando-se em frente de uma grande arca de madeira. Começa a vasculhar por entre as roupas e outros objectos o que ele procurava. Os seus dedos bateram numa superfície conhecida e, involuntariamente, um arrepio toma o seu corpo. Puxa o livro de aspecto antigo mas intacto, revestido com uma capa de couro negra e dura e com Runas Antigas douradas formando o que podia ser traduzido como "O Livro dos Mortos".

Aquele livro era passado de geração em geração pela família da sua mãe. Nele estavam escritos todos os feitiços existentes de todas as categorias, entre as quais as de cura e ressurreição, tinha ele ouvido, escondido, a sua mãe dizer ao seu pai. Camus sempre ficara muito curioso em relação ao seu conteúdo, mas todos se recusavam a falar dele. A única coisa que lhe era dita era que o livro seria entregue a ele, no dia em que completasse dezoito anos e que deveria passá-lo ao seu filho mais velho na mesma data, como tinha sido feito por tanto tempo. Contudo, Camille viu-se obrigada a entregá-lo aos cuidados do filho muito antes do previsto.

Sabia que utilizar aquele livro era muito perigoso por vários aspectos. Ele estava escrito em Runas Antigas e Camus tinha perdido a prática á muito tempo, apesar de ainda se lembrar do fundamental ensinado pela mãe. E se alguém na aldeia suspeitasse que ele estava a usar magia, decerto que o expulsariam dali ou, se não mesmo, seria morto em praça publica.

Vale Harde era isolada do resta da civilização por cinco grandes montanhas que rodeavam o pequeno aglomerado de casas simples e modestas. Por isso os seus habitantes raramente recebiam noticias sobre o que se passava fora do Vale e seguiam certas regras e crenças já bem antigas. Eram humanos puros e se lhes chegasse aos ouvidos que Camus provinha de uma linhagem de cruzamento com feiticeiros, ainda o punham a arder na fogueira. Por isso, em todos os anos que tinha ali morado, se esforçara ao máximo para passar por uma pessoa comum.

Mas Camus estava disposto a arriscar e a ignorar a memória do rosto desesperado de Camille quando pediu para o filho lhe prometer que nunca sobre circunstância nenhuma iria usar o tesouro que a sua família guardava por tantos anos.

Agora, era só esperar que Hyoga viesse tomar o desjejum e partisse para os afazeres no campo, para que se algo corresse mal, o primo estivesse longe de ser acusado de estar envolvido. Só esperava que tudo saísse como esperava. Que Milo se curasse e que nenhuma consequência do feitiço se abatesse sobre ele. Gostaria de passar o resto da sua vida ao lado da pequena família que tinha adquirido naquela aldeia: Milo, Hyoga e Aiolia, o eterno e maluco amigo do escorpiano.

Sentia-se tranquilo por Hyoga estar saudável e Aiolia estar fora da aldeia. Com o fim da época das chuvas, o número de novas vítimas estava a baixar, então uma ténue esperança irradiou do fundo da alma de Camus de que, talvez, as coisas pudessem dar certo. Agora, só dependia dele o milagre da melhora de Milo.

Olhou o livro que tinha nas mãos com curiosidade, nunca o tinha chegado a abrir. Só gostava de saber o porquê do terror nos olhos da sua mãe quando, ainda criança, tentou abri-lo. Mas ainda não era altura para descobrir isso. Guardou-o em cima da cómoda e arrumou a confusão que tinha feito na arca. Voltou para perto de Milo e deitou-se ao seu lado. Com um pálido sorriso nos seus lábios.

"_Espera um pouco Milo... só mais um bocadinho e eu faço com que acordes e sorrias para mim"_

Não tardou muito para adormecer, cansado demais por tantas noites que passou acordado. Não vendo assim, o brilho arroxeado que veio de cima da cómoda, iluminando por momentos o ambiente escuro, devido ás janelas corridas.

**..oOo..**

Pela mesma altura, numa montanha tão alta que ultrapassavas as nuvens, uma pessoa despertou, abrindo violentamente os olhos, revelando as íris violetas, com o coração batendo descompassado com a visão que tivera durante o sono.

**..oOo..**

Num castelo sombrio, duas figuras encobertas pelas sombras abriram sorrisos idênticos e repletos de malícia. Dois pares iguais de olhos azuis oceano brilhavam no meio das trevas daquele local. Há muito tempo que esperavam por aquele dia. O seu castigo estava a chegar ao fim.

* * *

**..oOo..**

Depois de algumas semanas fora, Aiolia estava bem feliz por estar de volta a casa. Nunca pensou que ir caçar sem Milo fosse tão cansativo e tedioso. Tal como nunca esperou que sentisse falta dos comentários do amigo. Contudo estava bem orgulhoso de si próprio pela quantidade de comida que tinha trazido. Alguma ele iria vender ou trocar no mercado, mas a maior parte seria para consumo. Iria dividir as peças e levar algumas para Milo, também. O amigo não tinha ido com ele por estar a ficar com indícios de gripe e Camus tinha o proibido de ir. E não era nada inteligente contrariar Camus.

Quando perdeu Aiolos, tinha encontrado em Milo, além de um grande amigo, um substituto do irmão mais velho. O que não deixava de ser irónico uma vez que Milo era uns meses mais novo que ele. E não se comportava em nada como uma pessoa responsável e madura, para o tomar por mais velho. Pelo contrário. Contudo, era fácil se sentir protegido pelo escorpiano, Milo era uma daquelas pessoas que possuem uma aura poderosa ao seu redor, que fazem tudo para a felicidade daqueles que amam.

Então, sempre que podia, Aioria gostava de ajudar Milo. Ele jamais esqueceria o apoio que tinha recebido do amigo. E por muito que lhe custasse admitir, se não fosse pelo incansável esforço de Milo em lhe ensinar tudo o que sabia sobre caça, ele nunca tinha conseguido trazer para casa todos aqueles animais.

Lembrou-se, momentaneamente, das aulas de arco e flecha que tinha recebido do irmão quando ainda era criança. Enquanto que Aiolos era mestre nessa área, Aiolia era um desastre. Nem com todo o tempo que Aiolos e, depois, Milo tinham dedicado para lhe ensinar essa técnica, ele conseguia acertar num alvo com um erro menor que meio metro. Um sorriso saudoso adornou os seus lábios ao se lembrar do irmão. Passados tantos anos a saudade não tinha diminuído.

Jamais se iria esquecer do sorriso sempre pronto que Aiolos tinham reservado para ele. Ou dos olhos verde jade que sempre se mostravam doces e ternos. O seu rosto estaria sempre gravado na sua memória. Coisa também não muito difícil, uma vez que Aiolia tinha uma semelhança incrível com o irmão mais velho. Apenas os cabelos eram de um tom diferente. Aiolia tinha-os dourados, enquanto os de Aiolos eram castanhos chocolate.

Ao entrar na aldeia os seus pensamentos foram cortados ao sentir um cheiro forte e perfumado que infestava o ar. Cheirava a alecrim e, sabendo que era costume queimar essa planta á porta de casa para afastar os espíritos malignos, isso não era bom sinal. Sentir o cheiro a alecrim não era a melhor coisa que se podia esperar ao voltar para casa.

Apressou o passo na direcção da sua habitação, sendo alvo de vários olhares e entendendo cada vez menos do que se passava. Ao chegar, foi descarregar o seu cavalo, levando os animais mortos para a zona mais fresca de um pequeno armazém feito em madeira que possuía ao lado da casa. Realizou a tarefa o mais rápido que conseguiu e após prender o cavalo nas traseiras da casa, deixando-lhe água limpa e uma dose razoável de feno, foi para dentro de casa, a fim de se lavar, para depois ir ter com Milo para saber o que tinha acontecido enquanto estava fora da aldeia.

Ia abrir a porta, quando esta abriu sozinha, revelando um adolescente loiro, de olhos azul gelo, alto e bem constituído. Aiolia deu um salto para trás, pego de surpresa e Hyoga apanhou um susto tão grande que caiu no chão com um grito. Aiolia soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo o loiro ficar corado, levantando-se muito depressa e olhar meio chateado. Contendo o riso, o leonino puxou o mais novo para um pequeno abraço.

- Então preferiste a minha casa a ter de aturar aqueles dois pervertidos, não foi? Espero que tenhas dado uma arrumação... O que foi? - Aiolia notou os olhos azuis ficarem repletos de tristeza.

- O Camus mandou-me para aqui... o Milo adoeceu e ele não queria que eu ficasse por lá...

- Espera... o Milo _ainda_ está doente? Nah! Eles enganaram-te... Queriam a casa só para eles e mandaram-te para cá. – Era impossível que Milo tivesse ficado com gripe durante tanto tempo.

- Aiolia... o Milo não estava engripado... era mais grave. A aldeia inteira sofreu uma epidemia, muitos morreram... Milo está mal, apesar de Camus ter dito que ele iria melhorar... – Baixa a cabeça, escondendo os olhos banhados de lágrimas, evitando dar sinal de fraqueza. Todos o tratavam como se fosse uma criança e queria mostrar que podia lidar com situações mais difíceis – Eu soube que todos os que ficaram tanto tempo doentes como Milo... eles...ninguém resistiu...

Aiolia sentiu como se tivesse engolido um bloco de gelo. Viu o adolescente tentar travar um soluço. Lembrou-se de si mesmo quando perdeu o irmão. Levemente fez Hyoga levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo nos olhos, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos azuis claros, tentou passar confiança.

- Eu não sei o que se passa, Hyoga... mas é do Milo que estamos a falar... ele se mete onde não deve e sempre consegue se dar bem, mesmo na maior enrascada. Olha... já comeste alguma coisa? – O loiro negou com a cabeça e murmurou que ia comer com Camus- Óptimo! Assim, eu vejo Milo e fico a saber essa história direito!

Atirou a sacola que carregava nas costas para dentro de casa, sem se importar onde caía e, passando o braço pelos ombros de Hyoga, foi atravessando a aldeia em direcção á casa do melhor amigo.

* * *

**..oOo..**

Não sabia com que ficar mais chocado... Havia três opções á escolha: O estado lastimável de Camus, que parecia um morto-vivo. O estado critico de Milo, que só com muita insistência conseguiu convencer Camus a deixá-lo entrar no quarto deles para constatar que o amigo estava mesmo mal. Ou o absurdo que Camus tinha acabado de dizer.

- Espera... deixa ver se eu entendi direito... Tu queres fazer um feitiço de cura que está num livro que nunca foi usado e é todo em Runas Antigas? - Camus assentiu e Aiolia explodiu - E eu e Milo é que somos os inconscientes? Camus, eu nunca assisti á realização de magia, como é óbvio, para não deve ser uma coisa que passe despercebida... tens ideia do que te vão fazer se descobrem? Ainda mais nesta altura, em que a população inteira adoraria ter um motivo para descarregar a raiva e tristeza?

- Fala baixo! – Camus olhou para a porta fechada da cozinha onde estava Hyoga - Sim, eu sei dos riscos. Mas prefiro ter de enfrentá-los a ficar de braços cruzados. Esperei que Milo ficasse melhor, mas ele está a sofrer cada vez mais. Eu já perdi pessoas demais... não abro mão do Milo! – Os olhos azuis escuros ardiam em determinação – Ninguém me vai persuadir... sei que tenho pouco tempo, Milo não deve aguentar mais um dia. Já o fiz esperar tempo suficiente... podia o ter privado de tanto sofrimento... Só te peço que mantenhas o Hyoga afastado daqui por algum tempo.

Aiolia enfia as mãos pelos cabelos curtos e rebeldes, deixando-os ainda mais despenteados e começa a andar de um lado para o outro pala sala. Não queria perder o amigo, mas não se perdoaria se acontecesse algo a Camus. E sabia de uma pessoa que o torturaria até á morte se soubesse que tinha deixado o aquariano se arriscar daquela maneira.

Camus ficou espantado quando, ao ser acordado por fortes batidas na porta, viu a figura de Aioria juntamente com Hyoga. Pensou que só voltaria passados mais alguns dias, mas assim até era melhor. Decidiu que avisaria o amigo sobre o que estava a fazer, para que se algo corresse mal, alguém ter ideia do que tinha feito. Ainda bem que só tinha dito o fundamental e omitido o nome do livro e o facto de não saber exactamente o que podia acontecer.

- Aiolia... confia em mim. Tenho certeza que consigo salvar o Milo, nunca faria isto se houvesse outra hipótese. Mas não há tempo a perder. Nada de mal vai acontecer... – Aiolia ainda não parece muito convencido. Nesse momento a porta da cozinha abre-se e Hyoga junta-se a eles, percebendo de imediato que algo não está bem.

- O que aconteceu? Não é o Milo, pois não? - Espera por uma resposta que não vem - Alguém quer fazer o favor de me...

- Está tudo bem... Vamos buscar água ao riacho? Não há água melhor que aquela... – Aiolia interrompe. Trocando um olhar significativo com Camus, que felizmente passa despercebido pelo loiro, o moreno dirige-se para a porta da rua. - O que dizes Hyoga? Podemos até apanhar frutas maduras para mais tarde...

- Mas...

- Vai com o Aiolia, quando voltares talvez tenhas uma surpresa - Camus aproxima-se do primo e dá-lhe um abraço - Sei que os últimos tempos têm sido difíceis, mas tudo vai melhorar. Em breve o Milo estará como novo.

Hyoga olha desconfiado para os dois, mas os seus olhos brilham com a perspectiva da melhora de Milo. O loiro tinha uma enorme admiração pelo escorpiano, apenas ultrapassada pela que tinha por Camus, apesar de nunca o admitir. Na verdade, Hyoga e Milo costumavam ter longas discussões e passavam horas trocando provocações. Corresponde ao abraço do primo e dá um sorriso para ele, sabendo que no fundo Camus só o está a tentar proteger e que o primo está a sofrer muito também.

Ainda um pouco indeciso e hesitante, segue Aiolia para a rua, depois de pegar uma vasilha para a água e uma cesta para as frutas na cozinha, que Aiolia tão distraído nos próprios pensamentos, nem se lembrou. Antes de fechar a porta, os seus olhos enviam um pedido de cautela e de boa sorte para Camus.

Ao se ver sozinho, Camus sente as pernas tremerem e o coração bater acelerado. Demorava-se em média duas horas para ir e voltar do riacho, sabendo que Aiolia iria em passo lento e que ainda iam colher frutas, tinha por volta de três horas e meia. Tempo mais do que suficiente, esperava ele.

Entrou no quarto e certificou-se que as janelas estavam bem fechadas. Verificou o estado de Milo e percebeu que estava cada vez pior. Decidido pegou no livro e, reunindo toda a sua coragem, abriu-o. Ou pelo menos tentou. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, puxou novamente a capa.

Nada. Parecia que as folhas e a capa estavam todas coladas umas ás outras.

Procurou por uma fechadura ou algo do género, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Passou os dedos pelas páginas envelhecidas e reparou que parecia que haver uma divisão no meio do livro. Já realmente irritado, tentou enfiar as unhas no espaço mínimo entre as folhas do meio e abri-lo por ai. Não admira que não o tivesse conseguido abrir quando era mais novo.

Fez mais força, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi partir uma unha, magoando-se. Deixou o livro cair e praguejou alto ao notar um pouco de sangue a escorrer do dedo. Estava a ponto de chutar o livro, quando notou que uma gota de sangue caiu em cima da capa, fazendo a mesma brilhar num forte tom arroxeado.

Algo estalou na sua mente e Camus lembrou-se que a sua mãe tinha uma caixa onde guardava cristais raros que só abria com o sangue dela. Poderia ser o caso? Tentou abrir, mas não conseguiu, apesar de notar que estava um pouco mais solto. O sangue do dedo tinha parado, por isso pegou da gaveta da cómoda, um punhal de prata que era seu e fez um corte na palma da mão esquerda. Ignorando a dor, deixou o sangue escorrer para a capa do livro, esperando que desse certo.

As Runas douradas, passaram a vermelhas e o brilho arroxeado foi mais forte dessa vez, obrigando Camus a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, o livro estava aberto ao meio, completamente em branco. Pegou nele e tentou virar a página, mas todas as restantes folhas pareciam coladas entre si.

Cada vez mais confuso e desesperado, Camus viu abismado, um símbolo estranho aparecer na página esquerda, a tinta preta, e por baixo uma linha escrita, que depois de um momento para traduzir, percebeu que era uma indicação de que devia desenhar aquela mesmo símbolo no peito da pessoa moribunda com o sangue do invocador.

Tendo mil perguntas na cabeça, mas sabendo que ninguém as ia responder, puxou as cobertas para baixo e abriu os botões da túnica de Milo, desnudando-lhe o peito e com o sangue que escorria da sua palma, reproduziu fielmente o símbolo do livro. Quando acabou de traçar a última linha, que dividia obliquamente uma espécie de círculo triplo, olhou novamente para o livro, pousado em cima da cama, constatando que na página direita estavam novas indicações juntamente com as palavras que devia proferir mentalmente três vezes seguidas.

Correndo os olhos pelo livro, Camus não conseguiu traduzir as frases completas, algumas Runas nem tinham equivalência, apenas algo que seria como: "devolver a vida que foge" e "anular o sofrimento". Reconheceu uma Runa como a correspondente á Saúde e outra como a da Vida, procurou por algo que não lhe parecesse bem, mas tudo estava na normalidade que lhe fora ensinado. Agradecia por não ter de falar em voz alta, pois estava muito enferrujado nesse aspecto.

Colocando a mão esquerda como indicado, sobre o símbolo que tinha criado, concentrando-se em repetir na sua mente as palavras da língua antiga com clareza e cuidado. Estava no fim de terminar a segunda vez, quando o brilho arroxeado saiu novamente do livro, tornando um pouco difícil ler as Runas que estavam escritas.

Quando começou a terceira, sentiu a sua mão começar a formigar e o brilho deixar o livro para rodear o corpo de Milo. Finalmente pronunciou a última palavra, vendo, assustado, o corpo de Milo levitar e brilhar mais intensamente. Então o brilho sumiu e Milo caiu suavemente na cama, aparentemente adormecido. Camus debruçou-se sobre ele, vendo que a respiração estava normal e o rosto adquirindo o antigo tom bronzeado. Colocou a mão na testa e sentiu que a temperatura estava normal.

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, não acreditando que tinha dado certo, que Milo estava curado. Procurou pelo livro, mas não o viu em cima da cama. Pensando que tivesse caído com a agitação, levantou-se, sendo obrigado a sentar-se imediatamente por causa de uma tontura. Um grande cansaço apoderou-se do seu corpo e Camus bocejou. Não se admirou, com a falta de descanso e a perda de energia para realizar o feitiço que tinha sofrido.

Deitou-se ao lado de Milo, ainda tendo forças para ajeitar a túnica dele e aconchegar as cobertas em volta dos dois. Adormeceu imediatamente, com a cabeça no ombro de Milo.

* * *

**..oOo..**

Tinham demorado quatro horas, porque Aiolia insistiu em tomar os caminhos mais longos. E o leonino estava completamente exausto, sendo motivo de chacota do mais novo. Esperava que Camus tivesse tido tempo suficiente. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que era preciso para realizar um feitiço. Pela sua mente já tinha passado inúmeras ideias, cada uma mais fantasiosa que a anterior.

Notou que estava tudo normal em volta da casa de Milo e Camus, sentindo um grande alivio com isso. Hyoga ia á sua frente e parecia bem animado. Só esperava que tudo tivesse dado certo e ninguém ficasse desapontado, porque ele próprio tinha ido na conversa de Camus e estava á espera que fosse Milo a abrir a porta com um sorriso.

Hyoga deu várias batidas na porta chamando pelo primo. O silêncio foi a única resposta que obteve. Alarmado, Aiolia, aproximou-se da porta, pronto para a deitar a baixo, quando esta se abriu.

A figura de Milo apareceu á porta, ainda magro e parecendo confuso, mas com um aspecto bem melhor do que o que Aiolia tinha visto á horas atrás, deu o seu típico sorriso quando os viu.

- Aiolia! Deixa-me adivinhar... tiveste saudades minhas e voltaste para trás!

- Milo?! - Foi tudo o que Aiolia e Hyoga conseguiram dizer, em choque.

E afinal, Aiolia não estava nada preparado para ser Milo a abrir aquela porta.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Completamente sem tempo de revisar de novo, se tiver muitos erros, as minhas sinceras desculpas.

Um obrigado muito especial a **Mussha **(o Mu vai aparecer no próximo cap, ta? E depois de ele conhecer o Shaka... ops eu vou estar calada!), **Piscis no Yary **(Eu também ainda nauh acredito que estou mesmo escrevendo esta fic... agora, nem te atrevas a não deixar comentário! Eu te conheço! Mesmo que seja "sem graça e idiota", tá? Eu vou cobrar isso nos casais!!), **Virgo-chan** (Bom, eu tirei o Milo das portas da morte... tadinho, eu judiei mesmo com ele e ainda nauh acabou...) , **patin** (eu também amo os universos com magia e como a Yary também, fiz esse... espero q continue gostando) e **Lady Kourin **(bom, aí esta a magia, mas vai haver de diversos tipos, mais á frente eu explico...) , pelas lindas reviews que deixaram.

Quem me quer matar por ter parado aí?

Deixem reviews a dizer o que pensam da fic... é minha primeirinha nesse anime e eu fico meia perdida ás vezes. Eu sempre gosto de responder!

Agora, actualizações minha só depois dos exames. Acreditem, eu adoraria não os fazer!

T.T

**Ai-chan**


End file.
